The Gift Brings Vengeance
by Darkpoetress13
Summary: *sequel to Punishment or a Gift* five years after the birth of Evan, Snape sends the wrong potion and guess what, one of them is pregnant again!
1. Our Story Begins

**The Gift Brings Vengeance**

***sequel to Punishment or a Gift***

Chapter 1

            It was four years after their graduation at Hogwarts, four years after their marriage, and five years after the birth of their son, Evan Matthew Malfoy-Potter. The sun shone brighter than ever on the cool February afternoon at the fairly new three story home that rest in the hills of England and the land was at peace. Unfortunately, there was some disgruntlement inside the loving home. 

            "I want spegti o's!" the shrill, unhappy voice erupted from the spotless, white tiled kitchen. As the little raven-haired boy protested, his little hands waved in the air, particularly his right hand which held a seven inch, maple, phoenix feather wand. "I want em now!" 

            Draco Malfoy-Potter, now fully grown and twenty-one, waved his perfect hands in front of him. "Okay, okay," he agreed as he defended himself against his own son who was pointing the wand in his flawless face. "You can have your spaghetti O's" As he stood from the table and turned away from his upset son, he muttered to himself and reached into the cabinet over his platinum blonde head. "Damn, Harry and his muggle influences."

            Evan followed grumpily, his cheeks puffed, and stood behind his father with his wand trailing every step Draco made. "You're slow, daddy." 

            As he switched the stove on, he smiled lightly and turned to face his son. "I'm making them as fast as I can," he spoke sweetly while reaching out to lower the wand but his son held it firm in his tight fist. 

            The child's azure eyes narrowed and his thin lips curved downwards. His left hand rested on his hip, a stance he picked up from his father, as he began to wave his wand around in the air. "I. Want. Them. Now." he stated clearly and tiny gold sparks began to spill from the end of the wand.

            "No! No!" Draco exclaimed, jumping backwards, colliding with the stove, almost spilling the pot of spaghetti O's. He waved his hands in a frenzied manner as the gold sparks continued to spill.

            "Now!" he demanded as his father scrambled around the used to be spotless kitchen, spilling bubbling sauce and dropping plates as Draco rapidly prepared his baby's dinner. 

            "Just," he panted, pouring the O shaped noodles into a bowl, "give me a minute."

            The boy squeezed his wand tighter in his hand and a tiny smirk crossed his lips. "I'll hex you," he spoke in an evil yet adorable voice.

            Draco spun suddenly, the bowl of spaghetti O's in his hands. His eyebrows raised as his chin dropped. "You'll what?" he spoke softly and sadly. 

            The front door opened abruptly and closed,  footsteps soon following. "I'm home!" 

            "Daddy!" The once angry boy dropped his wand as his eyes opened wide, shining with glee as he ran towards the front door and leapt into his other father's arms, who was squatting, waiting for the amazing welcome. 

            "Hey, Evan." Harry greeted as he wrapped his arms around his son, careful to not squeeze him too hard. "I missed you." As the two separated, Harry ruffled his son's hair and threw his personalized Quidditch jacket on the coathanger behind the door. He followed Evan's hasty footsteps into the kitchen to see his loving husband scrubbing away on the kitchen counter as Evan settled at the marble table devouring the spaghetti O's, holding his silver spoon the same way his grips his wand. "Isn't he beautiful?" he whispered in Draco's ear, his dirt stained hands resting on his love's hips, pulling the blonde closer to his rising flesh within his Quidditch uniform. 

            Draco moaned as he completed his clean up job from the hasty dinner preparation. Enjoying the warmth from his husband him, he sighed and leaned his head back on Harry's shoulder, turning it slightly to allow his lips to linger on the beating flesh of Harry's neck, causing the pulse within to quicken. "Perhaps, love, you should shower before we share our special evening together." 

            "Indeed," Harry groaned lightly as placed a quick kiss on Draco's forehead and patted his son's tousled head as he passed by and took the steps two at a time to shower in the master bedroom on the second floor. 

            Draco sat with a thud at the table opposite his son who in between mouthfuls of the noodles flashed a smirk across the table. Playfully, he smirked back. "You may look a lot like a Potter, but you're a Malfoy at heart." Proudly, he sat up in his chair and his son mimicked, sitting completely upright in his chair. As he chuckled to himself, he heard the familiar sound of an owl beating it's beak against the window. When the window was finally opened, an eagle owl swooped into the living room to perch upon the black leather couch. "What have you got here," he mumbled quietly, untying the tiny package from the owl's leg. As soon as Draco had the package in his hands, the owl flew off without a glance back. With a confirmative glance to make sure Evan was still eating, Draco unwrapped it eagerly to reveal a letter and a vial of greyish liquid.  

_            Dear um, son?_

_                        The kindness of your mother has been rubbing off on me and I figured since it was Valentine's Day, I would do something somewhat nice for you. I have brewed this extra sensitivity potion for you, for when you, um, you know. Fabulous sex. That is all I have to say. Your mother wishes you all the best and much love with hugs and all. _

_                                                                                                Your um, Father?_

_                                                                                                            Severus Snape_

            Draco hastily folded up the small piece of parchment and stuffed it into his pant's left pocket along with the vial as Harry descended the stairs, clad in only loose fitting blue jeans. "Time to call Hermione to pick up Evan," he stated happily, his hands rubbing together evilly while Harry laughed from the bottom of the steps. 

            "It's wonderful to have Hermione and Ron babysit Evan every once in a while." Harry took a sip of his red wine, swallowing the remains of his gourmet dinner prepared by his husband. 

            Draco nodded in agreement as he set down his empty glass and glared at Harry lustfully from the opposite side of the mahogany dinner table in the formal dining room. "Evan told me how he enjoys playing with little Rose, just the other day while we were shopping around Diagon Alley."

            Harry grinned at the image of his son and Hermione and Ron's four-year-old daughter playing together. "He did, did he?"

            "He talks a lot more than you think he does, when he's not threatening to hex me with that stinking wand you bought him." Draco leaned forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, smirking. 

            Chuckling, Harry leaned back in his chair, folding his hands across his stomach. "I can't help it if he's destined to become to most powerful wizard in the world. He needs to start early." 

            Draco suddenly pound his fist on the table. "Not by hexing his father! That boy needs to be straightened out!"

            Glaring across the table, Harry cleared his throat. "You love him too much to punish him." He knew he was correct as Draco's face softened a smile crossed those usual smirking lips. 

            "You're right again, as usual." After a minute of silence, Draco cleared his throat loudly, disturbing Harry as he finished his glass of wine. "Can we shag now?"

            "Been waiting all day haven't you?" Harry's left eyebrow perked as a hungry look overtook Draco's facial features and suddenly his wrist was grabbed, his body practically dragged upstairs to bedroom. 

            With a flick of his wand, Draco had the room illuminated by a soft glow produced by dozens of strategically placed candles. As Harry gawked at the romantic scene, he took the time to discard his dress robe and unbutton the top two buttons of his silk navy dress shirt. Gently, he took hold of Harry's upper arm to rotate the boy and pull him into a passionate kiss. 

            Harry reached up to yank off his glasses as Draco's tongue danced with his own inside their mouths, creating chills that sped up and down his spine. His hands immediately rested on Draco's hips to pull them closer, fully aligning their heated bodies. The kiss deepened dramatically as Draco held Harry's face in his hands, tenderly wiping the flushed cheeks with his thumbs until they parted for air. "I love you," he whispered into Draco's ear, moisture resting on the blonde's earlobe. 

            "And I love you." Draco backed away slightly to pull the vial of potion from his pants pocket and held it up close to Harry's eyes. "I want you to drink this. I want this night to be all about you. You've been working so hard lately and I want to give you all that I can tonight."

            Eying it as best he could, Harry reached up and took the vial from Draco's hands. "What is it?" 

            "An extra sensitivity potion. Snape sent it for Valentine's Day." Draco stepped forward again to caress Harry's face with the back of his hand. With a grin, he added, "Fabulous sex, he says." 

            "Alright, I'll do it." Harry pulled to stopper from the vial and immediately smelt the foul scent of the potion. With haste, the vial was lifted to his lips and the putrid liquid was swallowed, soon residing in Harry's stomach. He gagged a little but the awful taste soon disappeared and all that mattered again was Draco, who never removed his hand from Harry's cheek.

            Draco leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in another passionate kiss as their dress clothes were discarded onto the emerald carpeted floor and the boys fell onto the black silk sheets of the bed in a heap of sweat glistened bodies, rubbing together, their hands roaming everywhere taking in the unique feel of each other's bodies. 

            It was not long before Harry could take no more of Draco's sweet teasing, nipple licking and neck biting, and the feel of his love's engorged penis resting between his tense legs. "Draco?" he panted as those lips grazed down the center of his body, kissing every inch of skin they could. 

            "Yes, my love," Draco groaned in response, as his own hand trailed down his torso to wrap around his throbbing flesh. 

            Harry arched as his cock was taken fully into his love's mouth, that warm cavern and sucking sensation driving him higher. "Take me, now." His sighed as Draco's mouth was taken away but a more pleasurable sensation rippled through him as his legs wrapped around Draco's waist and he was filled completely, Draco wasting no time on preparation and sheathed him immediately. His cry of sudden pain was muffled by Draco's tongue dancing wildly in his mouth, romanticizing the moment of sheer lust. 

            Draco squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled out almost entirely only to sheath his lover again, sending shocks of pleasure through his spine, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Over and over again he pulled out with immense teasing and delved back in again, reveling in the feeling of that warmth surrounding him. 

            Soon, the slow lovemaking could not be controlled as Draco sped up his thrusts bringing them closer, each of them with tears in their eyes as they came and collapsing together, drifting off into a dreamless sleep in each other's arms. 

            "Narcissa?" Snape bolted into his wife's study as she sat there concentrating on her work for the ministry of magic. 

            "Yes, dear?" She glanced up at him, worried about the expression on her husbands face. 

            He cleared his throat nervously. "Did you send Draco that vial of potion?"

            She looked back at him and nodded vertically. 

            "Do remember which one you sent?" his voice wavered a little. 

            "The grey one." She closed her book and stood from her desk. "Did I choose the wrong one?"

            "Apparently you did." He placed a hand on his hip. "I just spoke with Remus and turns out he just had the most fabulous sex ever."

            Mrs. Snape's eyes lit up as she slapped her cheeks gently with her hands. "Do you mean it? Seriously?"

            "I believe so. It's going to happen again."


	2. Surprise

Chapter 2

            March had finally arrived, spring on its way, but the month was only six hours in before young Mr. Malfoy-Potter awoke wide-eyed, and excited, exited his bed, made his way down the hall and pushed open the heavy door to his parent's master bedroom. Sneakily, he tip-toed over to the silk clad bed, his tiny hands covering his mouth to cover the sound of his breath. He couldn't contain his small giggle as he climbed onto the bed and took in the sight of his daddy Draco, sprawled spread-eagle on the bed, his mouth hung open, light snoring sounds emitting from his throat. Evan turned his tousled head and glanced at his daddy Harry, cuddled close to his other daddy, an arm wrapped around the blonde's torso, a slight grimace crossing his face. After a few silent seconds, Evan began to jump up and down on the bed. "Wake up! It's my birfday!"

            Draco stirred, and stretched as his body bounced lightly on the bed. Blindly, he reached out to grab his son's leg but missed. "What is it, Evan?" he mumbled as Harry snuggled closer and frowned against the skin of his arm. 

            "It's my birfday!" the boy protested, jumping harder, waving his arms around, this time without his wand. 

            "So it is," Draco stated as he opened his azure eyes, smiling upwards at his son. "How old are you today? I can't remember?" Playfully, he scratched his head as if he were thinking.

            "Daddy!" Evan whined, waving his right arm around and frowned as he realized he was without his weapon. "I'm six!"

            The blonde sat up, Harry withdrawing from his warmth and curling in a ball on the opposite side of the bed. Reaching out, Draco grabbed Evan from the waist and pulled him down into his lap. "Yes you are." As his son snuggled into his arms, Draco attempted to smooth the wild raven hair. "You need a bath before your friends can come over though." 

            "I can do that!" the boy exclaimed as he struggled to escape the firm grip his father had on his waist. Pouting lightly, he turned to look up at his father. "If you don't let me go, I can't go take a baf!" Suddenly, he was released and excitedly, he crawled over to Harry, who had uncurled but still laid on the bed, eyes squeezed shut. He bent down and placed a tiny kiss on his daddy's cheek. Harry barely responded. Sadly, Evan turned to Draco. "I think daddy is sick," he mumbled. 

            Draco leaned over and placed the back of his hand to his husband's forehead. Surprisingly, it wasn't hot, just lightly flushed. With a kiss to his son's cheek, he picked him up and placed him on the floor. "How about that bath?"

            "Okay," Evan agreed and ran from the room. It wasn't a minute before the sound of running water could be heard. 

            Carefully, Draco leaned back over and closer to Harry, his hand softly caressing the flushed cheeks. "What's wrong, love?" he spoke quietly. 

            "My stomach is turning in ways I've never felt before," he mumbled hoarsely, those words being the first of the morning. He nuzzled the hand against his face for a moment before he suddenly felt the urge to vomit and darted from the bed to rid his stomach of its contents. 

            Nervously, Draco rubbed his hands together as he scanned the living room and dining room, searching for anything out of place that would hinder the guests. The door bell rang as he smoothed out his grey slacks and tight fitting black t-shirt and answered the door, his face beaming as he recognized the firsts guests. 

            "Draco, darling! How are you, baby?" Narcissa Snape jumped forward and wrapped her long arms around her son, holding him close against her bosom. 

            "Grandma!" Evan bolted into the room and towards the front door, his raven hair still moist and untamed, well, more than usual, his tiny black cloak billowing behind him. 

            Snape barely squeezed through the reuniting relatives and settled into the plush navy couch of the living room. He smiled lightly as his wife sat down beside him, his supposed grandson resting on her lap as the boy rolled off all the items he was hoping to receive for his birthday. 

            Draco hardly escaped the front door as further guests arrived including: Sirius and Remus, Minerva McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, his old school chums Pansy and Gregory Goyle with their four-year-old son, George, Ginny and Neville Longbottom with their clumsy three-year-old daughter Natalie, the rest of the Weasley family with Ron, Hermione and Rose, Evan's favorite friend. 

            Finally, Draco closed the door for the last time and sashayed into the living room to discover the party coming along well. He made his way through the chattering groups with only several hello's and settled into a spot beside the refreshments table he set up. Rolling his eyes, he found himself smiling and greeting the weasel. 

            "What a nice party, Draco." Ron calmly imputed as he poured himself a glass of fruit punch. Unfortunately for Draco, he continued to stand next to his best friend's husband. "Where's Harry?" 

            Frowning, Draco glanced around hoping to see him but failed. "He woke up ill this morning." 

            Ron frowned also. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'll sneak upstairs later to visit him."

            "Yeah, do that," he mumbled as he noticed his son sitting exceptionally close to the weasel's red-headed daughter on the black leather loveseat. 

            Noticing Draco's glare, Ron turned to see the object of Draco's menacing stare and began chuckling. "Isn't that cute? Soon, we'll be planning their wedding." 

            "Present time!" Draco announced, revealing the dining room with a theatrical opening of its double cedar doors. Inside, a mountain of brightly wrapped gifts were waiting on the table for their pretty wrapping to be ripped to shreds and left on the floor. 

            Evan jumped from his seat beside his girl, grabbed her tiny hand and dragged her along with him into the room. His bright blue eyes went wide as he took in the sight of the many gifts. 

            The blonde kneeled beside his son. "You can go ahead and open them."

            The boy looked around eagerly, squinting and peaking in between people's legs. "But daddy isn't here," he spoke softly and lowered his head. 

            Draco reached toward his son's head and lifted it with a finger under his chin. "He wouldn't want to ruin your birthday by not being down here if he could help it. He's sick. Be happy for him and open your presents." He searched his son's eyes for an answer and finally got one as Evan smiled and practically leaped into the chair awaiting him. 

            Gift after gift was opened and the paper was strewn on the floor, which later became the reason for Snape's great fall onto the hardwood floor causing the Potions master's bottom to bruise. Evan held up his latest present and eyed it oddly, turning it around to see if it could do anything. Unfortunately, it didn't and the gift was thrown to the ground. 

            "Figures," Draco mentioned after recovering it, "Hermione bought him a book." Several people sniggered as Hermione jumped in to defend herself. 

            "I thought a young powerful wizard should start learning early." She proudly pushed her bushy hair off her shoulders. 

            Draco chuckled. "You sound like Harry, who bought him a wand last year!" 

            "Speaking of learning," Narcissa spoke up, "I heard my grandson just minutes ago say that he was going to hex that young boy over there munching on the cookies." She pointed to Goyle's son sitting on the floor beside the refreshment table with a plate of oatmeal cookies. "Now, where did he learn that horrible language?"

            Everyone began to shrug their shoulders as Ron nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

            "Wow!" Evan exclaimed, causing everyone to turn towards the birthday boy again. "Daddy Harry got me a broom!" 

            Draco rest his face in his hands as his son climbed atop the tiny version of the latest Firebolt and took off throughout the downstairs rooms, screaming madly as he did so. 

            After the death of several family vases, the ripping of the portrait of Great Great Great Grandfather Malfoy by Evan gripping it as he zoomed by, and the mad dash of every guest to the floor, Evan was recovered, sitting on the floor of the living room after crashing into the fireplace. Tears of pain and shame slipped down his cheeks as his Daddy Draco stormed into the room to grasp the broomstick and toss it aside. As he prepared for a good spanking to his bottom, he was surprised to see his daddy stooping down to his level, looking back at him with tears of his own. 

            "Are you okay, Evan?" Draco immediately began searching his child for broken bones and found none as Evan barely made eye contact with him and nodded his head shamefully. "Oh, Evan. Come here." He held out his arms and Evan moved into them. As soon as his son was in his arms, he caught Madam Pomfrey's worried gaze and nodded. She followed father and son into the nearest bathroom. 

            Evan was set down gently on the marbled counter and he locked azure gazes with his father as he nibbled his lip lightly. 

            "Poppy will fix any booboos you have, okay. I'll see you in a bit." With a peck upon his son's forehead, he swiftly exited the bathroom and assured the guests he would be fine. "Continue to enjoy yourselves." He waved a hand around aristocratically as he ascended the stairs. 

            Taking a deep breath, Draco knocked briefly and stepped into the bedroom before an answer could be spoken. He took in the image of his raven haired husband lounging on the bed, his glasses on the bedside table, aside a glass of water and his wand especially made for medical reasons. "How are you feeling, love?" He slipped the door closed behind him. 

            Harry turned his head towards the sound of Draco's voice and the door, and opened his emerald eyes slowly, as if he was awaking from a peaceful nap. "My body isn't attempting to vomit anymore." He languidly rubbed a hand over his faded black t-shirt clad stomach as Draco climbed on the bed and lay beside him, supporting his head in his left hand. 

            "Our son enjoyed his gift. Broke it in already. Poppy is fixing any bruises he may have."

            The ex-Gryffindor winced. "I'm sorry I never told you I was getting him that."

            "It's alright, Harry. Do you feel nauseous any?" Draco lightly ran his free hand over Harry's bare arm. 

            "A little." He closed his eyes to a sudden brightness of sun shining into the room. "But, something doesn't feel right." 

            Draco's eyebrow perked and the soothing movement of his hand paused as his mind raced. Suddenly, he sat up and jumped off the bed, startling his relaxing husband. 

            "What is it?" Harry questioned, worried as he ran a hand through his incredibly tousled hair. 

            "I need to talk to someone." Draco briskly made his way to the door and opened it wide. "I'll be back." With that statement, he shut the door behind him, leaving Harry to collapse back upon the bed to slip off into another nap. 

            As he rapidly descended the stairs, Draco spotted Snape off in the far corner with Harry's Godfather and boyfriend, Ex-Professor Lupin. He approached them as subtle as he could be but his insides were bursting with anticipation and hope. "Severus? I need a word with you," he spoke sternly. 

            "Well, ask away, boy." Snape took a sip of the fruit punch from the glass he held in his cold, pale hand. 

            "It's about the potion you sent us on Valentine's Day." He could feel his face flushing with excitement.

            Snape cleared his throat and steadied his gaze on Draco. "You see, what happened is that..."

            "He never told you?" Remus interrupted. He felt Sirius's hand grasp his arm in an effort to quiet him, but he continued anyway. "We had the most fantastic sex ever that night! And that's not what we asked for even though it was rather passionate and..."

            "That's enough," Sirius spoke gruffly as he gripped Remus's arm tighter. "No need to blab our private lives."

            "But that means that one of them is..."

            "Remus!" Snape exclaimed, loud enough to disturb the guests that were near. 

            Draco looked back and forth from his old Professor to the infamous animagus couple. "One of us is what?" Nervously, he ran a hand through his gelled hair and internally cursed at the action. "Because I have a notion that Harry may be pregnant! Please, tell me if I'm correct!" 

            "Oh my Merlin!" Remus shouted excitedly as he began to jump in place. "It's Harry!" 

            Sirius slapped his forehead. "No wonder he isn't down here celebrating his son's birthday. Morning sickness!"

            Snape did nothing but shift uncomfortably and clear his throat. "I can't believe it is Harry." 

            "Harry is what?" 

            Suddenly, Harry appeared behind the conversing four, his body properly attired in black slacks and a forest green button up shirt. His skin tone was paler than usual, but his energy had seemed to return as the afternoon wore on. 

            Remus leaped forward to wrap his arms around the boy. "Congratulations on being pregnant, Harry." 

            "I'm what?" he choked.  


	3. It Sinks In

Chapter 3

*I apologize for the long wait, exams are nearing and it seems all the teachers give assignments at the same time. Also, I've been enjoying reading other's stories. Of course, I'm reading everyone's H/D mpreg stories and a few others. J*

            His godfather's lover gave him one more quick squeeze before backing away, the long fingers still wrapped around his upper arms in an excited manner, a grin flashing heartily on the werewolf's face.

             "You're pregnant, Harry," he exclaimed again, squeezing Harry's arms, "withchild, a bun-in-the-oven,"

            "That's enough, Remus," Snape sternly ordered, his dark eyes flashing towards the target of his gruff statement. He stepped towards the petrified boy and rather roughly shoved Lupin out of the way. Reaching a cold hand out, he felt Harry's face and forehead. "How are you feeling, boy?"

            Harry simply swallowed hard with a lump building in his throat. He began to nod his head vertically but suddenly it changed to a horizontal manner and his emeralds grew wide. 

            Draco quickly rushed to embrace his lover, one hand lightly fisting Harry's hair at the back of his head, the other resting over the stomach which was creating their child. "I love you, Harry," he whispered. "That's all you need to know right now." He pressed his trembling lips to Harry's neck. "Don't be scared, baby. Please, oh please, don't be scared and do something stupid." 

            "Draco, I," Harry began, but his stomach tensed and a queasy feeling washed over him. He slipped his eyes closed and raised his arms to wrap around Draco's neck.  "I can't fathom this right now." Silently, tears slipped from his eyes and he made no movement to wipe them away. 

            "Just be happy, Harry. You have our child growing inside you." Draco rotated his hand over Harry's stomach repeatedly for emphasis. "Remember how exciting it was when you found out that I was."

            Harry snorted against Draco's neck and chuckled. "I destroyed the common room." 

            Draco returned the chuckle. "After that. Remember Christmas." Slowly, he backed from Harry's tight embrace and looked his perplexed lover in the eye. "Remember feeling my stomach and the happiness that we had created something special." 

            A solitary tear now trickled from Harry's left eye and he nodded affirming Draco's memory. "Yea, I remember."

            The former Slytherin grinned brightly. "Now, we can start celebrating the pregnancy earlier and I can be with you every step of the way." His eyes searched Harry's frantically for a sign of consent and he found it. 

            Harry choked back the sob that was daring to escape and his famous goofy grin made an appearance. "We're going to be fathers, again!" 

            Draco bit his lip as tears began falling down his porcelain cheeks and he wrapped his arms around his husband once more. "Yes, we are, Harry. We sure as Merlin are." 

            Sirius reached for his lover's hand and gripped it tightly. "Time for us to leave, love." 

            "I guess you're right," Remus responded, "but if only I could hug him again."

            "I know." Sirius began to walk away from the embracing couple, dragging his boyfriend behind him. "But, he has someone else to hug for a while." As they neared the door, he turned once more to see them kissing as if tomorrow didn't exist. 

            Snape headed towards the front door as well and snuck up behind his wife to wrap an arm around her waist. "I am afraid you can't hug them today," he spoke to her teasingly.

            "It's alright, darling." Narcissa smiled and gathered her purse from the nearby table. She proceeded to leave the mansion with her husband to her side and other guests on her tail. 

            "I am so happy for them." Hermione sighed happily as Ron pulled her along through the crowd. 

            "Me, too, Mione," Ron assured. "Wait a minute? Where's Rose?" His brown eyes widened as he ran back into the house with his wife behind him, searching for a sign of Weasley hair. As they came to the dining room, they paused and sighed with relief as they spotted their daughter sitting with Evan, their little hands entwined together. 

            "Rose, thank goodness." Hermione walked in briskly, her hands on her hips. "Young lady, we didn't know where you were."

            The small red-haired girl stood from her seat with Evan, pulling their hands apart, and bowed her head. "I'm sorry." 

            "Well, let's go, then." Ron lifted his daughter and held her tightly in his arms. 

            "Bye, Rose!" Evan called, jumping from his chair.

            "Bye, Evan!" Rose responded. 

            The night fell beautifully, the sky appearing a dark blue illuminated with moonlight and speckled with stars. Draco sat stiffly at his office desk, just two rooms down from the master bedroom. His left hand flowed smoothly over the parchment as he completed the form and scribbled his signature when necessary. A light tap at the door caused him to jump, adding a smear to the last thing he wrote. "Damn," he cursed.

            "Sorry," Harry muttered as he stepped into the Slytherin-like decorated room, clad in his favorite green flannel shirt and sweatpants with snitches on them. He scratched his tousled head and collapsed upon the black leather loveseat adjacent Draco's desk. "Evan's asleep." 

            Draco smiled warmly as he added the last signature and pushed his chair away from the desk, stood, and proceeded to sit beside his husband. Lovingly, he attempted to flatten his lover's hair and simply looked over Harry's slightly worried facial features. "What's wrong, love?"

            "It's just," Harry began quickly, paused, and sighed. His lips drooped into a frown. "I can't play Quidditch now. What are we going to do?" He felt Draco's fingers ghost over his cheek and he leaned into the touch. 

            "I've already taken care of that." 

            "You have?" Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses and he turned towards Draco. "How? You haven't worked at all, not one bit. You're a stay-at-home father."

            "Not anymore." Draco grabbed Harry's hands and clasped them firmly. "I talked with Severus today and Headmaster McGonagall."

            "Hogwarts?" Harry's jaw dropped.

            "They need a temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And I just completed the application. I am certain they will choose me over the local drunk at The Leaky Cauldron who has had some run-ins with a Banshee or two." He squeezed Harry's hands tighter. "I've got the job." His silver eyes pleaded to Harry. 

            Harry closed his mouth and nodded his head. "Then, that leaves me at home with Evan," he added before snuggling close to the warmth beside him. 

            Draco placed a quick kiss on top of Harry's head and nuzzled the vanilla-scented raven hair. "It's time for you and your son to bond. I think he's beginning to get sick of me."

            Playfully, Harry slapped his husband's thigh and chuckled. "He adores you."

            "And he loves you, Harry." Draco ran his left hand through the tousled hair tickling his chin. "He's a Malfoy at heart which makes him naturally attracted to Potters." 

            Harry simply smiled and attempted to snuggle closer to Draco, to listen to the rhythmic beating of his lover's heart and the steady intake and exhale of air of his lover's lungs. Unfortunately, the moment was lost as the phone on Draco's desk began to ring insistently. 

            "Hello?" Draco spoke and soon, the moment was definitely lost as he slammed the receiver down and buried his face in his hands. 

            Harry sat still and patiently waited for Draco to speak and when he was gifted with the message from the telephone, he felt as if their world had cracked. Lucius Malfoy had escaped Azkaban prison.


	4. An Early Realization

                                                                        Chapter 4

Thank you, everybody for reviewing. I love you all *Kisses and hugs*. This story will take a while since I only write the new chapter when I know all of the plot within the chapter…it's a habit of mine. So, here's the next one!

            "Well, I'm off to work," Draco announced proudly as he stood at the door, clad in his professional black robes, his blonde hair slicked back and unmovable, and a small dragon-hide suitcase of his necessary teaching supplies. Finally, the day had come a month later for him to take the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He smiled softly and shrugged his shoulders before his husband embraced him tightly. 

            Harry placed his lips beside Draco's ear. "How do I do this?" His tenor voice was slightly shaky as he soaked in the warmth of his soulmate. 

            Chuckling, Draco slowly pulled out of the embrace and placed his palm against Harry's left cheek, his fingertips grazing over the tan skin of Harry's face. "Give him anything he wants." 

            "But that'll spoil him?" Harry questioned, his left eyebrow perked, as he nuzzled against Draco's hand. 

            "It will," Draco noted, "but send him to Grandfather Snape for a day and that boy will be whipped into shape." His azure eyes twinkled mischievously as leaned forward and kissed his lover goodbye. But, before he could leave, Evan had slid down the railing of the stairs and bounded to the front door. 

            "Daddy Draco!" Evan cried as he ran into his father's arms. "Where you going?" 

            "I have to go to work," Draco spoke calmly and reluctantly pulled his child from his arms. "You will be staying with Daddy Harry for a while." This seemed to be alright with the boy as a tiny smile crossed his lips and he looked up to his other father for acknowledgment. 

            Harry nodded quickly and crossed his arms, smiling down at his son. "That's right. You're with me."  

            "But, Daddy Draco?" Evan inquired, his arms crossed over his chest as well, "Can Daddy Harry make spegti o's?" He didn't like the laughing his fathers did and smirked before stalking away and pouting on the nearest sofa. 

            "Well, then, I'll see you tonight." Harry placed his hands into his sweatpants pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. 

            "Yea, tonight." Draco placed one last kiss on his husband's frowning lips before stepping out onto the lawn to apparate to Hogwarts. 

            As Draco disappeared into the air, Harry slipped the door closed and leaned against it, the back of his shoulders supporting his weight. His hands found their way into his pants' pockets again. It was odd how very recently they were becoming tighter than usual. After a few deep breaths of coming to terms that he was no longer working and staying at home, he pushed off the door with his right foot and collapsed onto the couch beside his still pouting son. Neither one of them chanced to look at each other or dared to speak first. An almost entire hour was spent sitting and breathing on the couch until Evan's stomach growled. 

            "Daddy Draco isn't here to fix my pancakes with chocolate chips," he exclaimed angrily and tightened the interlocking of his small arms over his chest. 

            Harry huffed and yanked his left hand from his pocket to massage his temple. "That's right. He isn't," he answered back, just as irritably. 

            Eventually, someone made a noise again. This time it was Evan with tears beginning to drift down his scrunched face as he fought to hold them in. "Well," he choked, "who's gonna make my breakfast?"

            Harry turned to look at his heartbroken child and tears escaped his own eyes. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he lifted Evan from the cushion and placed the boy on his lap to envelop him with his strong arms. "I didn't mean to upset you," Harry whispered against his son's head and cried harder as he felt that familiar dark tousled hair against his cheek. "I love you," he sobbed, "I really do." 

            Evan cuddled further into his father's embrace and dried his tears on the gray t-shirt his head lay on. "I know, daddy." 

            "I'm sorry that I've rarely been home. It's just that I work so hard, you know," Harry murmured into that ruffled hair. "Do you believe me?" He felt Evan nod his small head against his chest and sighed with relief. 

            As soon as Harry's grip loosened, Evan sat back and wiped his face. "Can I have breakfast?" He pleaded with Harry using those Malfoy eyes. 

            Harry chuckled. "Of course." With a cheerful yell from Evan, Harry stood from the couch, rubbed his lower back and prompted to attempt making chocolate chip pancakes. 

            Meanwhile, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, fourth year Gryffidor and Slytherin students filed into the dark and dreary Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, chatting away, unaware of their new professor. 

            Suddenly, a cloud of smoke darkened the room further and as it cleared, an image of a figure could be made out in the front of the classroom. The students coughed and waved their hands to move the smoke and soon recognized the poised figure of a blonde-haired aristocrat atop the teachers desk. 

            "Welcome, to Defense Against the Dark Arts with your new Professor, me," Draco drawled as the smoke finally cleared, allowing him to see the shocked expressions on each and every student's face. "Insolence will not be tolerated. Some say, I can be almost as worse as your Potion's Professor and my step-father." 

            The students gasped and clutched their quills. One poor boy accidently broke his in half. 

            Draco sneered and leapt off the table and began pacing up and down the rows of students. "I am Professor Malfoy. Any questions?"

            Oddly, one brave dark-haired Gryffindor in the back spoke without raising his hand. "You married Potter didn't you?"

            The students gasped again, some girls cooing and giggling while some boys gagged. 

            "I did. Your point?" Draco sternly asked. 

            "And you had his kid, too." The boy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. 

            Once again, the students made all sorts of noises and watched as Professor Malfoy stalked to the back of room, pulled his wand from his robe and pointed it at the boy. 

            "I did and my business is none of your concern. If you must know so badly, then I'll tell you." The wand neared the boy further. "I loved that boy more than my life itself and he loved me. I do hope one day that someone will love you with the same amount; otherwise, you'll live a sad and sorry life." 

            The girls cooed once again as Professor Malfoy shoved his wand back into his pocket. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now, onto today's lesson!"

            "Daddy Harry," Evan repeated as he pulled on his father's pants' leg. "That's not how Daddy Draco's spegti o's smell." 

            "I know, Evan," Harry sighed as he fell into a kitchen chair and wiped sweat from his forehead. He heard his son's stomach grumble along with his own. "You know," he looked over at Evan and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Let's go out and eat."

            "Okay!" Evan agreed happily and ran up the stairs to put on a handsome robe to go out in public with, just like his Daddy Draco had taught him. 

            Over at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Snape was in her casual dress, a bandana on her head, and huddled in the corner of her closet searching. It seemed like forever since she had cleaned. Most of her house elves had been set free after Lucius' imprisonment, but several insisted on remaining at the manor for mostly food preparation. Now, her former husband was on the run again. If he were to know his elves had been freed or worse, to know his wife had remarried, the consequences would be severe. 

            She shuddered over her dark thoughts and continued to pull item after item from her box, gently placing them on the carpet beside her. Strangely, she came to a familiar case and let her fingers drift over the outside. Nonchalantly, she threw the box to the side, not knowing that her wand was not inside. 

            Harry stood in his mirror, clad in sleepwear again, the biggest pair of black sweatpants he owned and an extra-large t-shirt with a Chudly Cannons logo on the back. He heard the front door open and close, Evan running full-speed to greet his father and that familiar voice with a not-so-familiar call. 

            "Harry, I'm home, baby." Draco dropped his bag beside the door and scooped his son up into a hug. "Did you miss me?"

            "I did, Daddy!" Evan wrapped his arms around his father's neck and kissed the pale cheek softly before being set back down on the floor. 

            "Harry!" Draco called again, shedding his robe and throwing it over the back of the sofa. 

            "Up here, Draco!" Harry responded and took a deep breath, awaiting Draco's entrance into the bedroom. He got one more deep breath in before his husband bounded into the room and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Slowly, Harry took Draco's hands and led him to the full body mirror. "I've got something to show you." 

            "Well?" Draco inquired hastily. 

            "Come, stand behind me." Harry allowed Draco to stand behind him, but then he turned to the side and lifted his shirt, revealing a small bulge in his stomach. He turned his head towards Draco and stifled the tears building behind his eyes. "I noticed it this morning after my normal pants became rather tight." 

            "Oh my Merlin," Draco mumbled as he reached out and placed a hand over the swell. "But, Harry, you're only two months along!"

            "I know." Harry bit his lip as Draco moved his hand soothingly over the taunt skin. "I think we're having more than one." 

            Draco darted his eyes to Harry's swiftly and couldn't look away. "You really think so?" his voice cracked. 

            "Yea," Harry exhaled as he let his shirt slip back over his stomach and his husband pulled him close. "Can you believe it, Draco?" 

            "I don't know what to say," Draco responded as he held Harry tight and spilled tears of joy.


	5. A Misinterpretation and a Sad Loss

Chapter 5

            Another evening rolled around for the Malfoy-Potters as father and son proudly and successfully created a picture-perfect Turkey dinner without burning a single item of food. 

            "I think we've got it!" Harry exclaimed, dropping his expensive cookbook to the table and lifted his grinning son to rest on his hip, one leg draping over his slightly bulging stomach. "Who knew I'd figure out how to cook?"

            Evan shrugged his shoulders and shoved another juicy strip of turkey that had been hiding in his hand into his mouth and chewed it happily. 

            Harry carefully set Evan down into his chair at the table, set up the vanilla scented candles and turned off the oven. He made his way to the front window and peeked out over and over again, eagerly awaiting his husband to apparate onto the front lawn. As he pulled back the curtain and peered out again, his hand fell to rest on his stomach as an odd nauseous feeling overtook him. Harry leaned his forehead on the warm glass heated by the May sun and closed his eyes. 

            His son had taken the opportunity to devour as much turkey as possible and jumped from his chair to join his father in the waiting for the other father to arrive. "Look!" he pointed and exclaimed as a wobbling and laughing Draco appeared on the lawn in the arms of a taller and handsome dirty blonde, whom was also laughing and held an alcoholic drink bottle in his free hand. "Who's that?" inquired Evan. 

            The former Gryffindor's eyes opened slowly and finally rested on the image of his husband stumbling in the yard and eventually falling on top of his drunken buddy. They both laughed together and helped the other stand again before tumbling to the ground in a heap of sweaty bodies. "Oh my Merlin," Harry whispered as he closed the curtains viciously and sped towards the fireplace. "Evan!" he called as he grasped a handful of Floo powder. Suddenly, a rippling pain surged through his body as Draco crashed through the front door with the unwelcome gentleman holding him up by grasping the blonde's waist.               

            Draco instantly recognized his husband standing uncomfortably in the fireplace, a hand firmly placed over his stomach. "Harry, I, wait," he babbled as he tried to stand on his own and run towards Harry. "Don't go, you don't understand!" he called but Harry fiercely wiped his tearing eyes and grasped his son by the arm and pulled the scared boy into the fireplace. 

            "Fucking damn you, Draco!" he spat. "I'm bloody pregnant and you go off and get drunk and cheat on me! Then, you bring the leach here and I'm fucking in pain, you piece of shit!" Harry gripped his son close to him and clearly screamed the destination he wished to be, "Ron Weasley residence!"

            The former Slytherin watched dumbfounded and drunkenly as his husband and son disappeared into the bright green flames, leaving him to cry alone as his designated apparater left him to mend his predicament alone. 

            Ron sat peacefully in his favorite worn-in chair he had taken from The Burrow while reading the latest Daily Prophet with his daughter resting her head against his chest, seated comfortably on her father's lap. He had never expected to see a groaning Harry and a whimpering Evan shooting out of his fireplace. 

            Harry coughed loudly as he rest, flat on his back, on the hardwood floor of Ron and Hermione's home, a hand protectively over his stomach as the pinching pain continued. "Hermione," he gasped and drew his knees to his chest in pain. 

            Ron set Rose on the floor and kneeled beside his best friend. "Harry! What's wrong?" He instantly felt Harry's forehead for warmth and felt only clammy paling skin. "Hermione, get in here!" 

            Hermione peaked in, noticed the situation and instantly began to search the medicine cabinet.

            "Draco, he cheated on me," Harry whispered as he rolled onto his left side, curled up in the fetal position, cold sweat beginning to form on the back of his neck as another pain ripped through him. "Oh, Merlin, Ron," he whimpered as dreadful thoughts filled his head. Images from the description Draco had given of the time he almost lost Evan entered his head and tears fell from his eyes. "I think," Harry whispered as Ron leaned closer, "I'm losing the babies, Ron." 

            Terrified emerald eyes looked up at him as his wife finally entered the room with a vial of potion in her hands. She dropped to her knees and ordered Ron to lift Harry's head. "You better be fucking thankful I became a part-time medi-witch," she sternly spoke as she poured the potion into Harry's awaiting mouth. 

            Eventually, the pain in his abdomen ebbed and drowsiness followed. Harry passed into a dreamless sleep right there on the Weasley's floor with Hermione dabbing the sweat from Harry's face and neck with a moist towel, Ron propping his head up under a fluffy homemade Weasley pillow, and the two children cuddled in a corner of the room. 

            Draco eventually ran out of tears to spill and dragged his sobering ass to the kitchen where a well-prepared dinner lay to spoil and the recently bought candles for a special night stood half gone in the crystal candleholders. He turned on the faucet and rested his face under the freezing water to rid his face of its red blotches. After turning the water off and drying his face, he plopped down in his chair at the table and ate a meager turkey dinner with his hands. 

            With a groan declaring his uncomfortable state, Harry awoke and righted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He peered out of the window opposite his position and noticed the black sky. He stood, a few bones cracking as he did so, and found his way to the Weasley's kitchen and vigilantly took his seat in one of the chairs at the table. His head dropped into his hands as he tried to review the night's bungled activities. 

            Hermione slid into the room, clad in a red nightgown, startling her guest and slipped into the chair adjacent him. She sent him a warm smile as his hands dropped to the table. Her hand rested on his and rubbed it lightly. "Harry?"

            "I'm afraid," he answered back sadly and chewed on his bottom lip in misery and apprehension. 

            "Of what," she inquired softly and continued to rub his hand, her brown eyes begging him to talk to her.

            "I'm afraid," Harry choked and tried to hide his face in his folded arms, "that I lost the babies." 

            Hermione sat up straight in her chair and gripped his hand tighter. "Babies? Meaning more than one?"

            Harry turned his face towards her and nodded. "I started showing last month." He paused and bit his lip, running a hand through his extremely tousled and soot-filled hair.  "At two months Mione."

            "I have a friend in wizard London that specializes in gynecology and obstetrics for witches. We need to go there later today. It's three in the morning." With that statement, Hermione gave Harry's hand one more squeeze and placed a quick peck on his cheek, leaving him to make himself comfortable on the living couch and attempt to sleep with no one by his side. 

            The following afternoon was so dreary that Harry's heart felt even heavier as he and Hermione borrowed Ron's new silver Ford Anglia. She explained on the trip that Mr. Weasley had bought another one but because of the flying car incident Harry had been involved with, Mrs. Weasley forbid the enchantment of another vehicle and gave it to Ron as it was, a simple muggle vehicle. 

            "Here we are!" she announced somewhat happily as she pulled in front of a semi-vine covered brick building. 

            Harry took one glance around, noticing the figures of witches and wizards pass up and down the streets. He sighed, relieved, that indeed, it was wizard London. As he followed Hermione into the foreign building, his chest tightened in anticipation of the great or grim news. His stomach continued to do flip-flops and churn as he anxiously awaited his name to be called, and his mind filled with horrible thoughts and wonderings of whether his children were still alive inside him. He jumped as he felt Hermione grip his arm and pull him up from the horrid waiting room chair. He barely registered the familiar process Draco endured of stripping,  pulling on and buttoning the gown halfway, leaving his stomach bare for the world to view. 

            The doctor entered soon after Harry had climbed onto the table. She set her clipboard down to tie her long black hair back and greeted her patient with a warm smile. She simply held his hand momentarily instead of speaking. What words exist that would lighten the situation until the results were known?

            The supposedly brave Gryffindor laid on the table, motionless except for the irregular rising and falling of his chest as sporadic tears appeared in the corner of his eyes and drifted down his cheeks. Soon, the buzz of the machines filled the room and Hermione gripped his hand with both of hers. "I'm so scared," he mumbled as the doctor rubbed the cool jelly over his bulge. "I really was happy to be pregnant. I really want to have Draco's children," he murmured as he slipped his eyes closed and felt what it was like to have that disk-shaped object move over his slick stomach. "I love him, even though he cheated on me."

            "I never cheated on you," came a raspy voice at the entrance of the room. 

            "Draco?" Harry whispered as his eyes settled on the image of his husband clad in the robes he wore yesterday, wrinkled and reeking of alcohol and cigarette smoke, with his normally brushed-back gelled hair sticking off in every direction in pure Potter fashion. "You what?"

            "I never cheated on you." He stepped in further as the doctor nodded and continued to turn dials and move the disk. "I was offered a permanent teaching position at Hogwarts. I accepted and we all celebrated afterwards." Draco reached forward and rested his palm against Harry's cheek. "That guy just made sure I got home safely. I'm sorry if I made it appear to be something it wasn't." His fingers brushed against his husband's face softly. "Look at you," he murmured, his voice thick, on the verge of tears, "all pregnant." 

            "Hopefully," Harry responded sadly and leaned into Draco's feathery touch. 

            "Shh." Draco moved a finger to cover Harry's lips. "Don't. Ron told me."

            The doctor moved slightly to allow the room's occupants to view the image on the screen. "Science finally allowed us to create a color image for ultrasounds." Everyone glared at the monitor as shades of red and blurs of tan came into focus. "You two are still becoming fathers. Harry only lost one of the babies." She paused and pursed her lips, and forced a genuine smile on her face. "However, congratulations, you're having twins."


	6. A tragic event

Sorry it took so long to update…. I've had the most extreme writer's block. Poetry and fanfiction came to a halt. But, tonight I was finally pushed to write this chapter as another request for it appeared in my email. So… here it is. J

Chapter 6

            The ride home was fairly silent with only the occasional snuff of mucus back into Harry's nasal passage and the swipe of fingers over skin to wipe away any presence of tears. Draco sat very still except the comforting motion of his hand over his husband's right arm and Evan sat even more still, his head resting uncomfortably on the door as the Ford Anglia bounced along, Ron behind the wheel, Hermione dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief in the passenger seat.  

            No one expected to arrive to a home with a horrendous blaze burning down the happy memories of a young family. The orange flames licked and stuck out tongues through the broken and melting glass of the windows as the vehicle came to a stop at a distance in the front yard. Draco darted from the backseat, shoving his son onto Harry, and ran towards the crumbling and blackening home. 

            Harry stumbled from the car with Evan wrapping tiny arms around his right leg, those sapphire eyes gazing with confusion and sadness and emerald ones watching his husband drop to the dry ground, forehead resting on the dirt that once supported their home. "It's my fault. I just know it," Harry choked as his friends stood beside them. 

            "How could it have been your fault?" Hermione inquired softly.

            The former Gryffindor sighed heavily. "I couldn't even destroy Voldemort alone," he mumbled.

            "What does he have to do with this?" Ron gazed at him oddly. 

            The question went unanswered as Draco rose and threw his hands into his hair, pulling the dirty blonde strands outward, and screamed a name he loathed to voice or think. "Lucius!"

            Once again, there was extreme silence in the vehicle as Ron drove on, flabbergasted at the sight he had witnessed. Hermione had no words of comfort as she held Evan close to her on her lap. His small dark head was resting against her chest as his father Draco broke down into tears further and as his father Harry chewed away at his lower lip, a hand constantly ghosting over his swollen stomach. 

            "There it is," Harry suddenly spoke up as a gigantic mansion came into view on the horizon. 

            Evan lifted his head from Hermione's bosom and his teary blue eyes settled on the home of his grandparents, Malfoy Mansion. 

            Ron whistled slowly. "That's a big house." 

            Rolling her eyes at Ron's unneeded statement, Hermione continued to hold on to Evan until the Ford Anglia came to a halt at the front door. With a sad sigh, she opened the door and allowed the young boy to hop out on his own, only to dash towards his daddy Draco as soon as the weeping man escaped the confines of the car. "I don't know what to say," she murmured as Harry approached her and gave her a comforting hug. 

            "There's no need for words, Mione." He buried his face in her neck. "Just let Draco and me work it out somehow. Everything will be fine." 

            "Merlin, I hope so, Harry." She pulled away slowly and gave his right hand a quick squeeze. With her arms wrapped around herself she headed back into the car as Ron gave Harry and Draco a soft pat on the shoulder. 

            His brown eyes couldn't have appeared sadder as he attempted to smile. "Take care of yourself, mate, and those two inside ya." He pointed towards Harry stomach as one side of his mouth sort of lifted to form a half smile. As Draco pulled Evan's broomstick from the trunk (the only item salvaged from the fire), Harry began to ascend the marble steps up to the front door of their new home. 

            Narcissa was at the door in a heartbeat after the first tap at the door. At the heartbroken faces of her child and son-in-law, she yanked them to her and hugged them tight. Snape couldn't move an inch from the door as he heard the news. People were in danger, his step-sons were in grave danger. 

            "Harry," came a soft voice outside an emerald decorated bedroom. "You have to eat dinner."

            The black-haired boy sighed and ran his hands through his unruly hair. In the silk pajamas he wore, it was easy to simply slide further down in the wooden chair beside the open window. His eyes slipped closed and he swallowed the old saliva that had been sitting inside his mouth. The days were getting darker and he was a target again, only this time he would be the one in labor at a precarious time. Where and when was unknown at the moment, but as long as Lucius ran amuck, planning vengeance, the birth of his children was not looking to be the happiest day of his life. "No, I don't," he responded dryly. 

            Draco entered the bedroom and angrily threw his dress robe across the room at the foot of the closet. "Yes, you do." The statement was harsh, causing Harry to perk and eyebrow and glare in Draco's vicinity. 

            "I'll eat when I feel like it."

            "You will not starve my unborn children, you prat!" He stormed up to Harry and leaned over his slouched body, baring his pearly white teeth in his husband's face. 

            The former Gryffindor simply swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing causing Draco's glare to falter. "They're mine, too. I know when they're hungry. Don't tell me you forgot the connection you had with Evan already?"

            The blonde's eyebrows neared instantly, but soon they relaxed as Draco's lips descended and captured Harry's in a passionate kiss. Each man moaned involuntarily as their tongues mingled together in an eager dance. As his shaky hands reached forward and began to trace Harry's jawline, the door to the bedroom suddenly was yanked open. 

            Draco quickly pulled his bruised lips from Harry's and threw his hands in the air. "God dammit! We're always interrupted!"

            Snape snickered from the doorway. "Naturally. What would life be like without irritating you constantly?"


	7. Evan finds a friend

Chapter 7

            The summer months had approached as June finally reared its extremely sunny and humid days. Malfoy Manor was constantly inhabited by the working men of the home as Hogwarts let out for the year. 

            Narsissa had spent countless hours working on her hands and knees in the dirt (an act Lucius prohibited), building incredible gardens for all to view. 

            Evan found the flower and vegetable infested areas oddly more enjoyable than anyone else, and this peculiar behavior was raising suspicions. His broom has been mended and was working as good as new. Harry would chuckle and pretend to reach out and catch the back of the broom as the giggling boy would scream by, barely clearing his father's head. However, Draco was playing this favorite game more now. 

            Even though the morning sickness had begun to wear off, hot summer weather was rough on the four-month pregnant man. He was showing more every month and now his favorite t-shirts were getting to be too tight. But, the former Slytherin found his husband extremely sexy with his shirts pulled taut over the stomach encasing his children. Therefore, the moans and groans of two men having sex were frequently heard throughout the castle. 

            Never fear, Narsissa and her greasy, yet charming husband were constantly creating noises of their own from places such as the kitchen, Snape's personal potion's lab, and also in Evan's favorite vegetable garden of carrots and lettuce. 

            "Daddy Harry!" 

            Harry was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts of the past month as he swung back and forth lazily in the hammock beside the tiny pond of water lilies (another one of Narsissa's projects). He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light of a sunset and settled on the sight of his son, broomstick in hand, and pouting angrily. "Yes?"

            "Come play with me!" His tiny lips pouted even more. "You never play with me anymore!"

            Groaning, he spread his legs a bit and sat up in the hammock. "Evan, I just can't anymore for awhile."

            "You never can!" Evan threw down his broomstick and narrowed his eyes. "I hate you!"

            "Evan!" Harry called but his son was already storming off towards his garden. "I'm such a horrible father," he mumbled as he laid back down, threw his glasses on the ground, and rubbed his eyes with his palms. 

            "No you're not." Draco strolled out from around the corner, a small smile on his face. 

            Harry recognized his husbands voice immediately and did not bother to open his eyes. "Yes, I am," he groaned. 

            Chuckling, Draco approached, clad in shorts and a t-shirt, and proceeded to climb into the hammock with Harry. "Just because you can't play a dangerous game of 'Catch the boy while he's riding a broomstick' doesn't mean you're a bad father." Draco settled his legs in between Harry's spread legs and leaned down carefully. "You're going to be a wonderful father," he coaxed and covered Harry's lips with his own. 

            Harry moaned as felt Draco rub against the inside of the legs and press firmly, but gently against his stomach, creating an extreme warm fuzzy feeling deep inside him. His tongue then danced inside his mouth and his husbands, both their bodies beginning to rock against the other. Abruptly, he tore his mouth away, gasping. "Draco, darling, not here." 

            With a growl, Draco ran his hands down Harry's torso and found the bottom of the tight t-shirt. "Oh, yes, right here." The shirt was pushed upwards, exposing the still stretching skin of Harry's stomach, and ghosting over his sensitive nipples. "Merlin, Harry, How are you so beautiful?"

            Harry's head turned to the side as his eyelids started to droop with desire. "Good genetics?" he joked, swallowing with difficulty as he pants were unbuttoned and pulled halfway down his legs. He began to swing a bit as Draco slid off the hammock to remove every inch of his clothing and quickly clambered back on. 

            "Perhaps," Draco moaned as he straddled Harry and ran his palms over his husbands stomach. 

            "Yea," Harry barely spoke as he reached down and placed his hand at Draco's opening, pushing one finger in at a time, stretching and preparing him. "Uh, Draco," he groaned as he pulled three fingers out of the blonde's hole and used both hands to grip Draco's hips. 

            Draco only nodded, his hair falling into his face as he guided himself to Harry's throbbing member and sat down slowly, filling himself to the point that none of Harry's cock could be visible. As Harry began shifting about below him, he rose up and fell back down again, and mimicked the action over and over again. "Oh, god," the blonde mumbled as his hands roamed his lover's body as he was penetrated repeatedly, each downward thrust more enjoyable than the last, until neither could handle it anymore. 

            Harry bit his lip, arching his back as he came into Draco, and in turn, Draco thrust down one last time and spilt his seed upon his husbands stomach. 

            Languidly, Draco raised up, Harry's now limp member removed from his body. As his lover continued to pant, he leaned down and licked the swollen stomach clean of any of his cream. 

            "Thank you," Harry murmured as Draco pulled his pants up and buttoned them after pulling the t-shirt down over his stomach once again. As the sun set further, Harry felt a quick kiss on his forehead before drifting into a restful nap. 

            Once he was properly dressed again, Draco stepped away from the hammock, a huge grin on his face. When he approached the back porch, his mother came running out, worry written over her face. 

            "Wipe that satisfied grin off your face and find your son. I have no idea in Merlin where he is!" she scolded as her hands found her hips. 

            Draco simply smiled more. "I know exactly where he is. Haven't you seen him the garden with your blasted carrots and lettuce?" 

            "Why on earth would he be there?" Her eyebrow instantly raised as she made her way down the steps and towards the garden, Draco just a few steps behind her. 

            When they reached the garden, all that could be heard were the faint sounds of hissing, one in a low tone, the other in a higher one. Draco raised a finger to his mother's lips and approached the center of the garden tentatively, making sure not to distract the sound makers. 

            Neither was prepared for the sight they saw of Evan and a rather large black snake making conversation amongst the feeding ground of rabbits. The small child sat Indian style, his face calm as he faced the great snake resting on his feet. At the sound of his grandmother's gasp, he turned and gave them a grin. "Guess what! I have a new friend!"


	8. What kind of friend has Evan made?

Chapter 8

Snape turned roughly in his sleep, his greasy black hair plastered to his sweat-soaked pillow. Grumbling, he turned over again and again, each time awakening more, bringing forth more grumbles from the miserably hot Potion master. "Stupid July..." he groaned, attempting to push his bed sheet further away from him, but it wasn't anywhere near him. "What's that blasted cooling spell," he murmured before turning over again to face his wife. 

            Suddenly, his dark eyes popped open as a moan, not of his own, met his ears. As his orbs adjusted to the dark, they sought out the moaner, and as another moan was emitted, his eyes fell on the slightly writhing figure of his wife lying beside him. "What the hell?" he questioned aloud. Obviously his wife was wrapped up in some sort of pleasure while she was she still half-asleep. He looked over her form, noticing her arms were out of the thin blanket that covered her. His jaw dropped. 

            "Severus," Narcissa moaned from her sleep as another pleasure spot had been met and from what source, Snape was dumbstruck. Strands of beaded sweat had formed on the Mrs. forehead and neck, and now the same was happening to her husband. 

            As she moaned again, her mouth falling open, Snape cleared his throat nervously, reaching out to poke her shoulder. "Honey?" he questioned softly. Immediately, he drew his hand back when she wiggled a bit, lost in her pleasurable dream. Bolder this time, he poked her again rougher, and again, until he began to shake her by her shoulders. "Cissa, wake the hell up!"

            Her eyes shot open and her writhing paused instantaneously. She took several deep breaths and turned her head toward Snape. "Severus?" she questioned softly, her breath rate returning to normal. "What's wrong? You were felt so good."

            "That wasn't me," he stammered, his eyes wide. His hands gripped the sheet and pulled it away from his wife's body rapidly, revealing a horrid image between Narcissa's legs, causing her to scream. "What the fuck!" he cursed, as the snake that had been pleasuring Narcissa, slithered off the bed and out the crack in the door to disappear down the hallway. 

            "I don't understand," she murmured, moisture developing in the corners of her eyes. 

            Snape shook his head lightly, frowning. "I don't know either, darling."                

            The following evening at dinner, Snape and Narcissa sat closer together than ever; Snape even forging himself to eat with his left hand so he could hold his wife's hand and eat simultaneously. Every few minutes, the two would share a long, worried glance before busying themselves with the turkey and stuffing on their plates. 

            Draco slammed down his fork, causing stuffing to fly off his plate and Evan to burst out into giggles. "What the hell is up with you two!" he exclaimed, casting a glare from his mother to his step-father. 

            Harry set down his fork gently and discreetly slipped his left hand over his son's mouth to mute the giggles as an odd feeling stirred within him. His right hand settled over the bulge of the stomach as he watched his husband lose control.  

            "You two keep exchanging these looks! What is wrong? What are you not telling us?" Draco stood up, his palms pressed flat and firmly against the tabletop, his gray eyes stormy with pent up anger. "I'm sick of this!" he screamed and lowered his chin to his chest, straining the muscles in the back of his neck. 

            "Son," Narcissa murmured and gripped Snape's hand tighter. "Something happened last night, and I'm beginning to have fears about my grandson."

            The blonde's fingers curled, his knuckles paling as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, his mind scrambling for words. "You're grandson? You mean, my son?" His voice was low and harsh, slightly raspy, on the edge of a breakdown.

            Snape stood up as well, brushing his greasy hair off his face, his fist contacting the abused table as well. "Yes, your son and our grandson; that boy sitting across from you. It's that damn snake he's been playing with! It was," he sneered and bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to voice the incident that occurred last night. "It was pleasuring my wife!"

            "What the fuck!" Draco cursed, his jaw hanging open. "How the hell did the snake pleasure…." His words trailed off to nothing as his head shook horizontally, his hands lifting from the table to press against his temples. "Nevermind," he muttered. 

            "Dear," Narcissa whispered loudly as she reached up to lightly grasp her husbands robe. "There's more you need to know about the snake."

            "What else should I know about some snake?" Snape remarked as his cold eyes continued to glare in his step-son's direction. 

            "Your grandson talks to that snake." 

            The potion master's face became the same color as Draco's knuckles. "Talks?"

            Narcissa nodded slowly and whispered a 'yes', her hand drifting from her husband's robe to rest in her lap limply. "He's a parselmouth."  

            Almost immediately following Narcissa's statement, a bony finger was pointed in the former Gryffindor's face with a gruff voice backing it up. "You!" Snape hollered. "You tainted that boy's life!"

            Evan pursed his lips behind his daddy Harry's hand as his baby blue's watered from the sight and sounds his other father and grandfather created. Trembling, he slipped from his chair and darted from the room, his mass of black hair blowing behind him as he practically flew up the staircase. 

            Harry turned instantly to watch his son flee from the scene. "Look what you've done," he murmured, standing from the table, his hand still resting on his stomach. "I've got to go talk to him."

            "Harry?" Draco questioned softly, "Why aren't you fighting Snape on the horrible comment he made?" The blonde had somehow suppressed his anger as soon as his son escaped the insults and curses that saturated the air. When he didn't receive an answer, he stepped away from the table and moved around the fuming man, whose finger had returned to his side. "Harry?"

            A tear silently slipped down Harry's cheek. "While you people have been arguing, our children have been kicking inside me." 


	9. Where are you Evan?

I apologize for the long wait and practical abandonment of this fanfic… but authors seem to lose interest in some things and find it in others… my current weakness: rps of my favorite rock bands (Metallica mostly – Kirk/James), LotR (Aragorn/Legolas and rps – Orlando/Viggo) and also PotC (Jack/Will) Notice a Bloom love? 

But… I was able to produce this short chapter, which will hopefully get me started on it once again and finally complete it. I know what I want to happen pretty much…and about the length that it'll be… just having motivation and inspirational difficulties. 

So, without ado, here is the latest and smallest installment.

-_Darcie/Darkpoetress/Darcie Dracel of Virtualhogwarts.net_

**Chapter 9**

"Well… shit…" Snape exhaled as collapsed backwards into his chair, exasperated from the argument and the meaning behind the argument. It was as if his past Hogwarts existence had returned; picking on Potter for everything he possibly could, even the fact of passing on a trait to his son that couldn't be controlled. 

"Shit is right." Harry practically spat as his hand moved from one side of his enlarged stomach to the other side, just as one of the twins pushed a hand against the inside of their home. "Shit on me for what I passed on to your… Merlin! Evan's not even your true grandson!" The former Gryffindor felt a wave of nausea and grasped the side of his head with his free hand. 

"Shit… Harry… " Draco stepped close to his husband, and reached out to wipe away what was left of the wetness upon Harry's cheek. His eyes were as soft as his voice as he maneuvered to gaze into those emerald eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for all that…I know better… but, I just couldn't contain my temper… " 

"I've heard quite a lot of 'shit' this evening…" Narcissa murmured, more to herself than anyone else as she stood from the table, placed her napkin upon the table and exited the room after touching her husband lightly on the shoulder. 

A sigh escaped Harry as he nodded along with the short babbling from Draco. One could tell when Draco was upset and/or sorry. All articulate speech was no where to be found. "Draco… listen to me… Just… here… it's all you need." He reached out and grabbed Draco's hand and placed it firmly against his stomach. "You know what it felt like… You can understand what I'm feeling now…" 

"I do, Harry, I do." The blonde smiled brightly, baring his teeth as he took control of his hand and moved it about the outside of Harry's t-shirt, hoping to find a spot immediately, and was rewarded with a slight push against his palm. "God Harry!" 

"God help me…" came a moan from the head of the table where Snape sat, sort of, his forehead rested against the table, most likely trying to escape from the cuteness now inhabiting the room. 

"Think Evan would like to feel it?" Draco questioned, his eyes meeting Harry's again with their own form of begging method, which usually turned out to be the best way. And, it worked as his hand was grasped by Harry's and was dragged up the stairs away from the dining room to seek out their son in hopes of lightening Evan's damped spirits. 

"Evan…" Harry called, somewhat out of breath from the simple activity of climbing the stairs. He was still a bit nauseated, keeping a tight grip on Draco's hand for backup in case it escalated, not just for loving touches. The two of them had reached the outside of their son's bedroom, not surprised to see it closed, but to not receive an answer was unusual. 

"Evan…" Draco tried, tapping on the door lightly with his knuckles. His eyebrows furrowed in thought of what could be happening in there. Were they being ignored? Or was something wrong? "Nothing could be wrong…" he pondered aloud. 

Harry's head snapped to look at Draco after hearing the idea. "I'm sure he's fine… I mean… You two weren't being that horrible to one another… and me…" He shrugged his shoulders at the quick questioningly look from those baby blues beside him. "Let's just open the door…" Harry suggested, placing his hand upon the knob. 

"Ah.. yes… the door…" Draco, once again, shot his husband that look of I'm-not-as-thick-as-you-think-I-am look, while still gripping onto the hand, praying that everything was alright behind that door. 

However, praying couldn't help what had already happened from the site the two saw when the door was opened, revealing a room in practical ruins with no Evan adorning the bed in the center. 

Harry slipped to the floor on his hand and knees, aided by the grip Draco had on his hand, the trip to the carpet was a slower one, yet it couldn't stop the vomit that spilled from his mouth at the sheer site of his son's absence. 

"Shit! Mother! Severus!" Draco cried, as he pried Harry's fingers from his hand and darted to the banister, leaning over dangerously, calling for his guardians. "Evan is missing! Fucking missing! His room…in ruins!" His voice echoed off the walls as tears rose to his eyes, and stung worse as his heard the final coughs from vomiting back in his son's wrecked room. 

The two he called for came running from opposite sides of the house, ironically meeting at the bottom of the stairs to push and shove eachother up the staircase to reach the room and see for themselves first, hoping that the two men hadn't overreacted to Evan simply leaving his room for a bit. But, their notions were wrong as well, as their eyes fell upon the horrific sight. 

"A room in ruins… and… and…" Snape walked around slowly, analyzing everything he saw, including what was left upon Evan's bed. "Snakeskin and a ring… A very familiar ring…" The potion's master reached down, trembling slightly, knowing that he was missing the presence of the little devil already and as much as the father's themselves. He brought the ring closer to his face, instantly recognizing the symbols. "Shit."

"Enough with the shit, please…" His wife begged as she kneeled beside Harry, comforting him with promises of finding him. After all, she had helped save Harry's life during the birth of Evan, there was no way she was incapable of finding the young boy. 

"Darling… You don't understand the depth of shit we're in…Draco!" He commanded the blonde's attention, and gained it as the teary young Professor turned towards his step-father and awaited the sudden news. Yet, he didn't hear any words, just caught the motion of a toss and held out his hands to catch what was thrown at him. It landed hard, stinging the back of his middle finger with its heavy gold weight. 'Gold weight…' he mused, blinking tears from his eyes in order to see the object. "The Malfoy ring…" he murmured, looking up into Snape's face. 

"Your father's ring." 


End file.
